


Loving women

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Condoms, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: Upon leaving school, a young man was asked to spend the night at his girl's house, making him accept without hesitation. As he gets there, he found out that her father wasn't as nice as he should be and ends up taking his girl away from him, then he makes her a meal before his mother had to leave. He then awakes to something unexpected.
Kudos: 16





	Loving women

“We still coming to my house?” My girlfriend Annabelle asked as I stepped out of my school.

“Sure.” I said as I looked to her, then headed to my car. “What are we doing today?”

“Whatever you want.” She said. “I would like you to cook some ribs when you get there though.”

“Mmm, I can do that.” I moaned with a nod and smile, making her smile as I watched her move to the passenger seat of my car, then she got in before I got in and looked to her. “Are we going to have problems with your parents? This is my first time going to your home and you don’t exactly talk about them.”

“I wouldn’t if I were them.” She said with a serious expression, making me giggle, then started to drive.

“So how good are you with barbecues?” She asked.

“Average probably.” I said.

“I can do average I guess.” She said with a smile. “Do you know how to make barbecue sauce?”

“Yep, half cup ketchup, three tablespoons water, one tablespoon maple syrup, two teaspoons mustard, one teaspoon Worcestershire sauce, one teaspoon butter, half teaspoon paprika, half teaspoon onion powder, half teaspoon garlic powder, a fourth teaspoon ground black pepper and let it simmer for about five minutes on medium.” I said before I glance to her to see her quickly writing it down like she always does, making me grin as I looked forward. “That’s for about two thighs though. I’m used to making stuff for myself only since my mom is working herself to the bone.”

“I know, you keep telling me.” She said. “Thanks.”

“Yep.” I said as I pulled up into her driveway. “I’m okay parking here?”

“Um, I think so.” She said in uncertainty. “My parents never really have visitors and you are my first.”

“I better not find it being towed.” I said.

“I would bury them if they did that to you.” She growled, making me giggle before I got out, then headed to her as she got out.

She walked to the door and tested the handle to see it was unlocked, making her sigh in frustration.

“I see.” I said, making her look at me in worry. “You don’t like your parents.”

“Not so much.” She said. “They are always fighting and I can’t stand hearing them all the time. Please don’t talk back to my dad if you don’t want to be struck down.”

“He better not be doing that to you.” I growled. “I'll bury him myself so you don’t have to.”

She smiled as she opened the door, then stepped in.

“That wasn’t an option.” I said as I grabbed her arm. “Tell me please.”

“I don’t want to.” She said as her face told me he did, making me sigh. “Leave it alone please.”

I nodded as she started walking to a bedroom, making me follow before she closed the door behind me.

“What about the barbecue?” I asked.

“It’s canceled.” She grumbled. “My dad would have a fit if you used his barbecue without serving him some. I really actually just wanted your recipe since you seem to have one for everything.”

“Just about.” I said, making her smile.

“I’ll be needing all of them.” She said.

“For a price.” I said as I struggled to keep my straight face, making her stare at me, then a hint of mischievousness filled her face before I started to feel uncomfortable. “I was joking. Please don’t do anything you’d regret with your parents.”

“To hell with them.” She said as she grabbed me and tossed me to her bed. “I want this.”

She got over me and grabbed for my belt, making me gasp as I grabbed her arms.

“A-are you sure?” I asked nervously as she looked at me in worry, making her smile as she continued what she was doing.

I took a deep breath as I let her go.

“Thanks for your permission.” She said with a small grin.

“Yeah.” I said. “Just know I don’t have a condom.”

“I don’t care.” She said. “I want you as my husband."

I smiled.

“We need a house to ourselves before that can happen.” I said.

“Working on it.” She said with a smile.

“Not alone.” I whined as I looked at her, making her glance to me, then went back to what she was doing. “How much have you got?”

“Half.” She said.

“Then the other half is mine.” I said. “I have fifty grand in my account.”

“Damn.” She said as she looked at me once she got my belt undone. “What is that if you don't have a job?”

“My mom’s donations.” I said. “I was saving it for the house.”

“We’ll only need ten grand from that.” She said as she pulled my pants down, revealing my underwear that had a small bulge. “When do you wish to move out?”

“Um, not sure.” I said as she smiled from the sight of it. “I need to make sure my mom is okay with me leaving since she’ll be lost without me if I randomly disappear out of the blue.”

“Of course.” She said with worry on her face. “I wouldn’t want that.”

She placed her hand on my mound and started to feel around while her face started to fill with color, making me smile from that while my dick started to wake. I leaned my head back before she pulled my dick through my underwear hole, making me look to her to see her smiling with lust.

“My god your thick.” She said, making me chuckle. “Can I even fit that in me?”

“Yes.” I said with a giggle. “It's average length and a pussy can stretch you know.”

“I didn’t know on the first part.” She said. “Looks longer than average.”

She climbed onto me before pulling her dress out from under her, then sat down on me, making my dick slide across her bare ass.

“The fuck, were you wearing no underwear the whole time?” I asked in disbelief, making her giggle with a grin.

She opened a small dresser drawer, revealing only a few socks, shirts, pants and dresses, but no underwear.

“You gotta be kidding me. “You have more balls than I do.”

“How does it feel to be gay?” She asked, making me snort with a smile.

“Not going there.” I said, making her giggle before she started to unbutton my shirt.

“Sorry if you have a fetish for panties.” She said, making my face burn up before her smile faded to disbelief. “Wait, do you?”

“Kinda, when it comes to imaging them on you while masturbating.” I said. “Especially a pink one.”

She smiled as she got the last button undone, then she started to kiss my chest.

“I’ll get some then.” She said. “I kinda ruined them all with my periods.”

“When is your next one?” I asked. “I really don’t want you bleeding on me.

“I’m due any day now, but don’t let that stop you.” She said before she kissed my neck. “You ready?”

“Not really, but you are in control of our relationship.” I said. “I want you happy.”

She looked to my face, then smiled weakly before she lifted her self up, then I felt her touch the tip of my dick before sitting back down, making me penetrate her before her face filled with disbelief as she grunted.

“Damn, you done that before?” I moaned as her warmth almost took me away.

“Really.” She grumbled with discontent on her face.

“No with a dildo, not cheating.” I said nervously before her face filled with worry.

“Sorry for getting angry.” She said. “Yes, I practiced with my toys as I imagined you as the toy.”

I smiled as my face heated up.

“Am I better or worse?” I asked.

“Better, way better.” She said with a smile. “You are so damn thick and you fill me perfectly.”

“Not really.” I said. “You're so damn tight. What’s your toy size?”

She reached under my pillow and pulled out a three inch dick that was kinda small on girth, making me stare at it in discontent from that being way to small for my liking.

“And you plunge me right in with no problems?” I asked, making her smile as she laid down on me before started to bob on me while kissing me on the lips.

“You better not be cheating on me woman!” A man roared, making Annabelle sigh before she looked to the door, then back to me.

“Who was that?” I asked.

“My dad.” She said. “Please be quiet or this event is over since he will have a fit.”

I nodded as she started to bob on me faster.

“Where the hell are you?” The man growled as I started to feel my end approaching.

“So virgins really are quickies.” She said.

“Not all of them.” I grunted with a smile. “Forgive me if your not satisfied.”

“Nothing to forgive.” She said with a smile. “Now cum in me.”

I stared at her in disbelief just as my phone rang, startling me to my finish before she gasped while I grunted.

“Damn, I got to scare you more often during sex if you shoot like that when startled.” She said, making me giggle as I pulled out my phone to see it was my mom, then I put it to my ear.

“Yes mom?” I said.

“Honey, why are you not home?” She asked.

“I’m with my girl.” I said. “Is today your day off?”

“No, but I wish to see you before I leave.” She said.

“Okay, I’ll be there.” I said. “I’m bringing my girl too.”

“Okay.” She said before I hung up just as a bang sounded on the door.

“Who’s car is in the driveway?” Annabelle’s dad growled as she gasped and pulled up my pants, then fasten my belt.

“Mine.” I said with frustration from that reaction as she got off me.

“Who the fuck are you?” He growled as he opened the door, making me look to him.

“I’m her boyfriend.” I said.

“Not anymore.” He said. “Get the fuck out.”

“Sure thing.” I said as I got off the bed, then looked to him. “Pack up, your coming with me. There is no way I’m going allow this prick to treat you like his guests.”

“What did you say?” He growled as rage filled his face.

“You heard me and if you even think about strike…” I started to say, but was interrupted with him swinging his fist at me, making me grab him and take him down as I put his arm behind his back before he moaned in pain. “You fool, never strike someone without knowing their background first. I could be a police officer’s son.”

“Are you?” He moaned. "This feels way to familiar to not be."

“Was.” I growled from not liking that he didn't care if he was a criminal, then I let him go. “He was killed in a shootout, but he taught me all he knew when he was in the marines.”

I looked to Annabelle to see her holding a duffle bag while she stared at me in worry. I looked to her drawers to see they were emptied.

“Time to go.” I said.

“She’s not going anywhere.” The man growled, making me look to him just to dodge a fist before I grab his arm and put it behind his back, then dislocated it, making him roar out before whining.

“She’s twenty-one years old and she can move out whenever she damn well pleases.” I growled. “Next time you try to strike me, I will call for backup from my new police officer teammates.”

“You’re joking.” He growled. “You don’t look more than nineteen.”

“I’m also twenty-one and I'm about to finish up my schooling.” I growled. “I will be joining them once I find home for your daughter that you forced me to get early with your abusive behavior.”

I let him go once I noticed Annabelle wasn’t in the room, then backed out of the room while he stared at me in hate before I closed the door. I turned around to see a woman standing there with worry on her face.

“That’s my mom.” Annabelle said. “She’s nothing like my dad.”

“Are you okay?” The woman asked.

“Yes, but he won’t be hitting you with that arm anytime soon.” I said, making her smile.

“Thanks.” She said.

“I suggest divorce.” I said. “I’ll take care of your daughter.”

Her smile widened as she nodded before Annabelle and I left to my car.

Once I was inside, the door opened up, revealing the man with a bat, making me reach behind my seat and grab my AR-15 before getting out of the car. As he got ready to smash my car, I aimed at him, making him gasp and freeze.

“Make my day, sir.” I growled, then pulled back the bolt.

He dropped the bat and fled back into the house, making me grab the bat as it rolled to me.

“Keep that honey.” The woman said, making me look to her to see her staring at my gun in disbelief. “That thing is nothing but trouble in his hands.”

“Done, call for help if he attacks you again and my future brothers and sisters will come aid you.” I said, making her nod. “Have a good day ma’am.”

“I’ll do my best.” She said with a weak smile. “Thank you for taking her away while letting me know that you can protect her. Please tell her to call me every now and then.”

I nodded as I got into the car to see Annabelle staring at my gun nervously.

“Why are you making that face if you know I’m going to be a cop and with a dad owning more guns than you can count?” I asked, making her look at me in discomfort.

“You’re kidding.” She said in disbelief, making me giggle as I put my gun back.

“I am, he had one of each category that is legal to have outside of base.” I said. “He likes to be in tip top shape in accuracy for everything. Now they all belong to me.”

She nodded as I started my car and started to drive. Once I got home, Annabelle hugged me with a kiss on the lips.

“Can we have sex again?” She asked. "In the car too?

I giggled.

“Not here for in the car, but we can in the forest that I hunt in." I said. "Let me see to my mom’s needs first. I also need a nap.”

“During your nap.” She said quickly, making me giggle again.

“Please don’t drain me to where I never wake up from my sleep.” I said, making her grin.

“So you’re saying you’re a heavy sleeper?” She asked.

“I can be.” I said with a slight nod. “Don’t worry, it’s not to everything. If you drop a plate, I’ll most likely wake. But to the touch, you might need a little more effort.”

“Well, that’s a fetish going to be fulfilled every night.” She said with an excited grin, making me giggle as I shook my head.

I got out of the car and headed into my house to see my mom watching me with a smile before she held up a piece of paper.

“Make this for me honey.” She said, making me grab the paper to see it was flame cooked chicken with my barbecue sauce.”

“Seems like everyone wants my sauce today.” I said. “She wants it on ribs.”

My mom closed her eyes with pleasure as if her mouth started to water.

“Do that instead.” She said, making me giggle with Annabelle. “I crave your sauce so damn much.”

“Do we have ribs?” I asked.

“No, but we got pork chops and some of your venison that is still needing to be cooked or it will be going bad.” She said.

“Good enough.” Annabelle said. “I just want something with a barbecue today.”

“Yes, me too.” My mom said with a smile. “I have about an hour and half until I have to go. Make a large jar full of sauce please.”

“Plenty of time and I’ll be making the rest of my venison now that I’m planning to get another deer.” I said with a smile as I went to the kitchen before grabbing a metal bowl and got to work.

Once I had everything mixed I went outside to see my mom waiting next to an already hot barbecue.

“Tell me you aren’t starving.” I said with a slight whine.

“No honey, just for your sauce.” She said with a smile, then dipped her finger into the sauce before she put it in her mouth.

“Hay now.” I whined as I pulled away while she moaned just as I felt the bowl being touched again, making me look to it to see Annabelle getting her taste test. “Come on guys, don’t eat it all before I can even get it on the food.”

They giggled as I started to put the meat on the barbecue, then put the bowl on the side burner before turning it on. Once the meat was cooked, I started to spread the goodness all over it.

“More.” My mom said, making me chuckle. “Cake it on.”

“No, that would be a waste.” I said. “I’ll do a little more than I normally do, but that’s it.”

“Fine.” She said with a smile.

Once everyone was finished with their food, I noticed my mom not satisfied as she stared at the sauce.

“Sorry mom, you’re going to be late.” I said with a smile.

She sighed as she nodded before she stood up.

“Use my room please.” My mom said as she looked at me. “Your room is way too small for both of you. I’ll take your room from now on now that she updated me with you rescuing her. Please move our stuff.”

“If that’s what you wish.” I said, then she left the house.

I started to move all my belongings into the hall before I started to move my mom’s stuff into my room. Once I was almost done, Annabelle grabbed my crotch as I grabbed a nightstand, making me grunt and look to her as she started to massage it.

“I’m kinda tired out baby.” I said with a slight whine.

“That’s fine.” She said with a smile, making me stare at her before I smiled and got back to work.

“Once my mom’s stuff was moved in, I was exhausted, making me start taking off my clothes before Annabelle smiled with excitement.

“Just don’t make me make a mess.” I said, making her grin as she nodded, then I laid down.

A second later she got on me completely naked, making me look down her body since this was my first time seeing it naked.

“You like what you see?” She asked before she looked back, then grinned with a giggle. “Yep, you do.”

I smiled as I pulled her on top of me and started to kiss her until I fell asleep from not being able to fight it any longer, then I was awoken from a whisper.

“Please don't wake.” My mom whispered just as someone got on top of me.

I opened my eyes to see it was my mom and she was completely naked.

“W-what are you doing mom?” I whined. “My girl is here and I can’t be doing this. It’s illegal in this state.”

“She’s the one that wanted me to do it.” She said, making me look to the other side of my bed to see Annabelle staring in worry and was also completely naked.

“No one besides us will know and she needs a man’s touch by how she stared at you when she walked in on us.” Annabelle said, making me stare at her, then sighed.

“I’m never going to be a cop if we do this.” I said.

“Good, I really don’t want you to be one anyway.” My mom growled. “I lost one man to those bastards on a suicide run and don’t wish to lose the only remaining one I have left to them.”

I looked at her to see her staring in frustration.

“Then what should I do to pay rent?” I asked with a sigh.

“Fuck me.” She said, making me stare at her in disbelief. “I don’t need your money, just your love.”

“I always show you my love mom.” I whined.

“I know honey, but I…” She started to say, then she sighed as she closed her eyes, making Annabelle grab my dick and put it to her pussy before she yelped. “No honey, never force him into anything! I never want that.”

“You planned to do it when I was asleep mom.” I said, making her face filled with distress.

“That was my fault.” Annabelle said quickly with worry on her face. “Please allow it. It’s another fetish to have a three way.”

My mom giggled.

“Damn, I like your taste in women.” My mom said with another giggle, making me smile nervously as my face heated up. “Please make your decision honey.”

I stared at her before closing my eyes with a sigh.

“Go ahead.” I grumbled. “I’ll be looking for a different job.”

“No need honey.” She said.

I will not let you work yourself to the bone anymore.” I growled. “Either I get a job or I move and stop receiving my allowances like a grown man should have been at age eighteen.”

She sighed.

“Fine, just not a cop please." She said. "And don’t leave me.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t mind me living with you.” Annabelle said, making my mom smile before she looked to me.

“I hope you don’t mind me taking your girl for a spin when you do find a job.” My mom said, making Annabelle grin as I stared at her in disbelief.

“When did you become incestuous and bisexual?” I asked.

“My fault.” Annabelle said.

“For the insest part.” My mom said. “I was always Bi, then your dad took me and made me straight.”

I shook my head as that was way too much for me to handle.

“Please repeat your decision.” She said. “I need to make sure.”

I stared at her, then glanced to Annabelle to see her staring with a beg, then I sighed as I reached to my mom and pulled her down onto me, making them smile.

“Thanks honey.” She said.

“Just know it’s a hefty fine and imprisonment if anyone finds out.” I said.

“No one will.” She said. “We are the only family members left and I don’t plan on getting another man until she marries you.”

I stared at her in disbelief while she lined herself up to me, then pushed me in, making me buck forward with a grunt.

“Damn, your thick.” My mom moaned.

“That’s what I said.” Annabelle said, making me smile with a heating face while she started to bob on me. “Sit up please.”

My mom did as she was told, making her get on to my face before my mom giggled.

“Now we are talking.” She said, making Annabelle giggle as I started to eat her out.

“Oh god, not bad for your first time.” Annabelle moaned. “A little harder though.”

A few minutes later, I started to feel my edge coming.

“Mom, I’m about…” I started to say, but Annabelle pushed forward and came into my mouth, pushing me over the edge from catching me off guard.

“Oh god.” I whined.

“No calm please baby.” My mom said in worry. “You have a condom on.”

“Really.” I said in disbelief as Annabelle got off me with worry on her face, making me look down to see my mom holding the condom wrapper with worry on her face before I sighed. “Thanks. Please make sure you are always protected.”

“Of course honey.” She said. “She is the only one that can make your baby. Now please go back to sleep and let us fuck you anytime we please.”

Annabelle giggled as I stared in disbelief before closing my eyes and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
